


Theory of Potions

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry finds time during class tomull things over. Any guesses as to what he thinks about?





	Theory of Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A big thanks to Ashley for her Beta work. Thanks!  


* * *

 

“Listen up, class. Today we will be taking a mock Theory of Potions examination.”

 

 

Oh fantastic, just what I need.

 

 

“It will not be included in your final grade…”

 

 

Yes!

 

 

“…but if I feel you need to do extra work to get up to speed, rest assured, extra work is what you will get.”

 

 

Bugger.

 

 

“Quills ready. You may begin… now.”

 

 

Right, what do we have here? _Name the plant from which the ingredient that constitutes the base of the Chilling Potion is harvested_. Ha, I know this one. The Icelandic suckling plant. Score one for Harry Potter. Maybe I won’t need the Prince’s book after all.Okay, question two: _Name the means of extracting the above ingredient_. Damn, spoke too soon. 

 

 

I should know this. Hermione told me not two weeks ago. Something about the plant’s trunk, maybe? Damn, why can’t I remember? Oh, that’s right, because that was the day she told me Ginny had broken up with Dean. I’m amazed I even found my way to the boys’ loo that day. 

 

 

Ginny broke up with Dean. Brilliant! She’s single, she’s available… She’s Ron’s sister! You sure know how to pick ‘em, Potter! God, this is hopeless. I finally find a cool, pretty girl who likes Quidditch and doesn’t cry at the drop of a hat, and she’s out of bounds. Bloody hell, Ron, why’d you have to be her brother? No wait, that’s not fair. If it wasn’t for him, I’d have never even met her. In fact, if it wasn’t for him, I’d probably be in Slytherin, kissing up to Snape and doing Voldemort’s dirty work. I couldn’t betray Ron like that. I mean, look at how pissed off he was at Dean, and they’re not even that close.

 

 

But maybe… it couldn’t hurt just to ask her out, could it? Well, yes, Ron punching me in the face could actually hurt a lot. I’m pretty sure it would be worth it, though.

 

 

Stop it, Potter! You’re supposed to be doing a test. Right, we’ll go back to that question later. Now, number three: _How many ingredients make up the Dreamless Draught?_ Easy, seventeen… No wait, twenty-nine. It’s definitely one of those two!Argh, this is hopeless. Three questions in and already I’m falling apart. How many questions are there? THIRTY-FIVE! Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger! I absolutely cannot fail this. If Hermione finds out she’ll never let me hear the end of it. I wonder how is she’s doing. Aaargh! God, that look could have stopped Mrs Weasley in her tracks. How did she know I was looking at her anyway?

 

 

Bloody girl, always nagging me about the book. Why can’t she leave it alone? Just because I’m beating her in a subject for once in six years, she has to go and get all narky. Although there is Defence Against the Dark Arts, and flying lessons in first year, but still, she should really learn to let it go. It’s not like I throw a tantrum every time she does something good. You’d think she would have grown out of all this competitive nonsense, she is seventeen after all … Seventeen! There are definitely sixteen ingredients in the draught. Thank you, Hermione. 

 

 

Cool, now we’re getting somewhere. Question four, oh, that’s easy. Five, makes you break out in freckles. Six, can cause heartburn and irritable bowels. Question seven: _Name the potion that heightens the sense of smell_. Um… Ah… I don’t know! The Amazingly Fantastic Nasal Enhancement Serum? Yeah, that’ll do. 

 

 

How’s Ron doing? Ha, he’s staring at Hermione again. Look at him, he’s practically drooling. Uh oh, Slughorn’s coming, look busy!

 

 

Why doesn’t he just admit he likes her and get it over with? Yes, I’m also wallowing in the hell of secret crushes, but at least I have an excuse: _I_ don’t want to get punched. He’s just being an idiot. I mean, it’s not as if she doesn’t like him as well. And that whole Lavender/McLaggen thing is over now. But no, he’s a wuss and she’s too proud. Maybe I can just lock them in a room until they sort it out, admit everything, and start snogging. 

 

 

Oh, but what if they do get together and then spend all of their time doing nothing but snog? Then who am I going to hang out with? I suppose I could hang out with Neville, he is a mate after all, and his Gran does send the best biscuits in the world, but it wouldn’t be the same. On the other hand, if Ron was otherwise occupied he might not care that I was going out with Ginny. There’s a plus. He and Hermione might stop fighting as much, too. There’s another plus. Though it is funny watching them argue sometimes. But what if they break up really badly and can’t stand to be in the same room together? I don’t want to choose between my best friends. Bloody hell!

 

 

“Quiet back there, Mr. Potter!”

 

 

Did I say that out loud?

 

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

 

Oops. Oh shut up, Malfoy! Stupid little ferret. He won’t be laughing when I figure out what he’s doing. I don’t care what Hermione and Ron and Moony say; he’s definitely up to something. They didn’t see him at the Christmas party. I know he’s up to something, I know it in my gut. You’d think they’d understand that. Sirius would have. Then again, my gut instinct got Sirius killed. No, don’t think like that. I’ll just be patient. Malfoy will slip up again and next time I’ll be ready.

 

 

**Thirty-six minutes later…**  

 

 

Thirty-three: _Describe the ways Amortentia can be recognised_. Um, mother-of-pearl sheen, swirly steam, and it smells unique to the smeller… Wait, smeller isn’t a word. Sniffer? To the person smelling it. That’s better. I love that smell. Smells like Ginny: broomstick oil, and some flower or other. I should find out what it is and then maybe I could give some to her on our first date. She could wear one in her hair, and when we kiss I’ll be able to smell it and when we… Whoa! Clean thoughts, Potter! 

 

 

How would I find out, though? I can’t ask her family. The boys wouldn’t have a clue, and Molly would get suspicious and start asking embarrassing questions. Hermione would be the same. Maybe I could ask Ginny on our date and give the flowers to her on her birthday. That’s assuming we’re still dating by her birthday, that Ron would let me date her, _and_ that she actually wants to go out with me. Here I am planning out presents for the next year and I don’t even know if she still likes me. 

 

 

Although,would you say ‘still’? That whole thing from before was more a weird, hero-worship thing. She didn’t even know me. She could think I’m just that bloke who hangs out with her brother. She hardly even notices when I walk around in pyjamas at the Burrow now. Or does she? She didn’t seem to mind my boxer shorts when we caught each other on the way to the loo that night last summer. And I really didn’t mind that little night dress she was wearing, with its strappy bits and the way it floated around her… Damn it!

 

 

CLEAN THOUGHTS!

 

 

Looks like Hermione’s finished already. Not surprising, really. What’s that book she’s reading? Oh, _books_! That’s why Ron smelt leather with the Amortentia, it’s a Hermione thing. Phew, I thought he was going a bit strange for a while there. Uh-oh, Hermione’s looking at me. Head down, Harry. How did she know I was looking at her again? It’s like she’s a Seer. Ron’s right, Hermione can be scary! Question thirty-four: _Give three examples of…_

 

 

“Quills down, class. Time’s up. Leave your parchments on the desk and I will see you next class.”

 

 

Oh, great! Well, not much I can do about it now. I got most of the questions, that’s something. At least I can go have lunch now. I wonder if Ginny will be there.


End file.
